wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Sutton Dewey Experience
=Biography= The Sutton Dewey Experience was the work of musical masterminds Doug Linse and Sutton Dewey. The band, which was established before 'Nuff Said consisted of merely Doug playing guitar and a few other instruments and Sutton singing over it. Most of the songs were actually covers of hit pop songs and classis sing-along tunes, but the band also had a few originals. The band quickly became a cult favorite, attracting the attention of many people. Mostly, people were drawn in by their rousing cover of the Spanish Alphabet. After that, they were hooked. The band also featured Dan Mullaney from time to time. He can be heard drumming on a few recordings. =History= Origins Sutton Dewey and Doug Linse's first musical collaboration occurred in the winter of 2001. They, along with Alex Dragotakes, were a group working on a seventh-grade English project, in which they made a skit detailing the lives of the characters in the short story Sucker after the story ended. Dewey and Linse decided to record a song to be played over the end credits. At this time, the recording technology they possessed was very limited. So, using the Microsoft Recorder, they took a clip from a Britney Spears song, played it over and over, then recorded Sutton singing over it, in character as "Maybelle". At the end, they threw in some samples of an Elmo toy and Liam Dewey saying, "Rock on, Maybelle!". The song, "Sucker", became the very first Sutton Dewey Experience recording, and it would be performed consistently throughout the group's existence. Cape Cod 2002 After the recording of "Sucker", nothing more came of this collaboration. Then, in the summer of 2002, while Dewey was staying at Linse's house in Cape Cod, the two once again decided to lay down some tracks. Using a miniature tape recorder that Linse appropriated fro his father, the two set to tape many songs, including such future SDE classics as "La Bamba" and "Kiss Me". Also recorded was the song that would eventually garner the group most of it's popularity: "The Spanish Alphabet Song". Fall 02-Spring 03: Birth and Dissolution of the Full Band Incarnation In the Fall of 2002, Linse began jamming with Dan Mullaney. They started inviting Sutton to come sing with them, and a band was formed. This is when the SDE's line-up and repertoire became fully fleshed-out. They would jam on tunes such as "Lose Yourself", "Play that Funky Music (White Boy)", and Taproot's "Poem". Most of their practices were committed to tape, and Linse eventually compiled the best of these performances into an album. Eventually, Zach Trahan (of Elephantom) was employed as a second guitarist. In the spring of 2003, after months of practice, the Sutton Dewey Experience (although this was not it's name at this point) finally had their first opportunity to play live. Medfield Park and Rec were organizing a concert outside of the Pfaff Center, and the group would be the headliners. However, Dewey expressed extreme anxiety about singing in front of people. At this point, he had only been doing it for fun, not expecting to be taken seriously. A week before the show was to happen, Dewey left the band. The remaining members scrambled to find a new vocalist, eventually enlisting Mike Shea and Joe Cooke as dual vocalists, and learn new songs. And thus was the end of the full-band incarnation of the Sutton Dewey Experience. Studio Rebirth, 'Nuff Said, Further Recording In the summer of 2003, Dewey once again spent several days at Linse's Cape house. This time, they were equipped with an analog four-track recording device. Over the course of the few days, they recorded what was to become the "Cape Cod 03" album. However, at the beginning of this week, Jamie O'Connell also stayed with them. During these days, Dewey became incorporated into Linse and O'Connell's burgeoning project, 'Nuff Said. As the year went on, the three began focusing on 'Nuff Said, and the Sutton Dewey Experience began fading away. In the fall of 2003, after filming an episode of Making the Band, Dewey and Linse recorded a bunch of short, acoustic songs, which became the centerpiece of the compilation-like "Sutton Dewey: Back in Action". A few more recording sessions that fall and winter yielded several more songs, such as "Chicken", "All Or Nothing" (O Town Cover), and "L.O.V.E. (Rock Version)", which were meant for inclusion on the true follow-up to "Cape Cod 03", which was to be entitled "The Pig Man". The year went out with very little SDE activity, as most of the emphasis was on 'Nuff Said 2004: Live Performances, Denouement In January of 2004, Linse and Dewey regrouped with Mullaney to film several performances for Linse's documentary "Sutton Dewey: The Man, The Music". These electrifying performances re-ignited the musical spark between the three, and the decision to enlist Mullaney to drum for 'Nuff Said at their premier live performance was pretty much unanimous. The opening acts for the show were decided to be Jedi Giraffe? and The Sutton Dewey Experience. In preparation for this, Linse and Dewey performed a few Dewey classics at the legendary Valentine's Day Jam. The Sutton Dewey Experience played their first, and only, proper show on April 10th, 2004, opening for 'Nuff Said. Though most of the songs were performed by Dewey and Linse, Mullaney joined them on a few songs, as well as Mike H and Matt Whalen on two of them. After this performance, the SDE had one more recording session, in which Dewey and Linse recorded covers of "(Lord It's Hard To Be Happy When You're Not) Using the Metric System", by Atom and his Package, which they had performed with Mullaney at the concert, and the Red Hot Chili Peppers' "Under the Bridge", which 'Nuff Said would go on to cover in concert several times. Since then, the Sutton Dewey Experience has been defunct. =Discography= Sutin NOTE: This disc is not official, but it should be included because it is the first appearance of many pre-2003 Sutton Dewey Experience songs) *1. Sucker (Take 1) *2. Sucker (Take 2) *3. Sucker (Take 3) *4. Kiss Me (Take 1 - Introduction) *5. Kiss Me (Take 1 - RM1) *6. Kiss Me (Take 1, alternate mix - RM2) *7. Kiss Me (Take 1, stereo mix - RM3) *8. Kiss Me (Take 1 - RM4) *9. Sucker Speech *10. Sucker (Remake Take 1) *11. Sucker (Remake Take 2) *12. Sometimes *13. Sucker (Remake Take 3)/Born To Make You Happy *14. Sucker (Piano, soundcheck) *15. Sucker (Piano, Take 1, false start) *16. Sucker (Piano, Take 2) *17. Sucker (Piano, Take 3) *18. Signs Jam *19. Sound Effects *20. Doug's Song *21. Barney Theme (Soundcheck) *22. Barney Theme (Take 1) *23. Barney Theme (Take 2) *24. Barney Theme (Take 3) *25. Barney Theme (Take 4) *26. Barney Theme (Take 5) *27. Barney Theme (Take 6) *28. Barney Theme (Take 7) *29. Sucker (Take 3, no echo) *30. Chicken *31. Sucker (Remix) *32. Sucker (mini tape) *33. Sucker (mini tape) *34. Sucker (mini tape) *35. Sucker (mini tape) *36. Sucker (mini tape) *37. Sucker (mini tape) *38. Sucker (mini tape) *39. Sucker (mini tape) *40. Sucker (mini tape- guitar) *41. La Bamba (mini tape Take 1) *42. La Bamba (mt Take 2) *43. La Bamba (mt Take 3) *44. La Bamba (mt Take 4) *45. I Love You *46. I Love You (guitar) *47. I Love You (rap) *48. I Love You (rap) *49. I Love You/The Spanish Alphabet Song *50. Sucker (piano Stereo) *51. I Love You (stereo) *52. The Spanish Alphabet Song (Stereo) *53. The Spanish Alphabet Song (mini tape version) *54. Liam Talk *55. Do Your Ears Hang Low? *56. Backwards Talk *57. La Bamba (stereo take 1) *58. La Bamba (stereo take 2) *59. La Bamba (Remake Take 3) *60. La Bamba (Remake Take 4) *61. La Bamba (false start) *62. La Bamba (take 5) *63. The Spanish Alphabet Song *64. Kiss Me (Instrumental) The Sutton Dewey Experience A collection, curated by Doug Linse, of the best recordings of the full-band incarnation of the SDE. The recording quality is grainy, and the instrumentation raw, giving these recordings an almost punk feel. At this point, Dewey had still not begun singing seriously, and on most of the tracks affects a sort of Atom and His Package-style voice. *1. Kiss Me (The La's cover) *2. Buried Myself Alive (partial The Used cover) *3. Poem (Taproot cover)/Lose Yourself (Eminem cover) *4. La Bamba (Richie Valens cover) *5. Punk Rock Academy (Atom and His Package cover) *6. Take Warning (partial Operation Ivy cover, feat. Zach Trahan) *7. King of the Hill Theme *8. Play That Funky Music (White Boy) (cover) *9. There She Goes (The La's cover) *10. The Taste of Ink (The Used cover) *11. 7 Nation Army (White Stripes cover) *12. My Generation (The Who cover) *13. The Spanish Alphabet Song *14. Sucker (feat. Zach Trahan) *Bonus Track: Play That Funky Music (White Boy) (feat. Zach Trahan) Cape Cod '03 There have actual been many different versions of this album. The most common one is actually a compilation of the first Cape Cod '03, some 'Nuff Said recordings, and a few of the full-band recordings. The other two are the Matt mix and the Blackstone mix. Cape Cod '03 is presented in mono, while the two others are presented in different stereo images. The rest of the stereo mixes have been created with a mix-mash of different tracks from these discs, but each having one unique song. *1. West San Philly *2. West San Philly (Edited Version) *3. The Boy Next Door (Triple Image Cover) *4. That's How I Beat Shaq (Aaron Carter Cover) *5. Mmmbop (Hanson Cover) *6. Sucker *7. La Bamba/Oyo Coma Va/Feliz Navidad *8. The Spanish Alphabet *9. Sucker (Full Band Version) *10. Seven Nation Army (The White Stripes Cover; full band version) *11. Father Of Mine (Everclear Cover) *12. Kiss Me (Sixpence None The Richer Cover) *13. There She Goes (The La's Cover) An early version of this album appeared excluding "West San Philly" and the full-band tracks, but adding a cover of "Good Riddance" (by Green Day) with a speech over it. A "Blackstone" version of this album occurred, only given to people who live in the town of Blackstone, Massachusetts. The Blackstone Mix *1. Hello Blackstone *2. How I Beat Shaq *3. Boy Next Door *4. Sucker *5. MMMBop *6. Lose Yourself *7. Kiss Me *8. There She Goes *9. Open The Door *10. La Bamba *11. Father Of Mine *12. Good Riddance The Matt Mix *1. Happy Birthday Matt *2. Kiss Me (alternate mix with just guitar and vocals) *3. Father Of Mine *4. How I Beat Shaq *5. Lose Yourself (Monty Python intro) *6. MMMBop *7. Sucker *8. Boy Next Door *9. Batman with Sutton as Liam *10. La Bamba *11. There She Goes *12. Good Riddance Other songs included on alternate discs include "Stairway To Heaven", "Wrinkled Crag Strikes Tonight", and a slow version of the Spanish Alphabet Song. Sutton Dewey: Back In Action This was the official release of these tracks. Instead of just giving out the mono test mixes from Cape Cod '03, or the poor stereo mixes of Sutton Dewey, Doug Linse decided to go back and create a full album with good sound. *1. Kiss Me *2. MMMBop *3. Open The Door *4. Father of Mine *5. Sucker *6. Boy Next Door *7. La Bamba *8. How I Beat Shaq *9. There She Goes *10. Good Riddance *11. Day Old Representation (acoustic) *12. Open The Door (acoustic) *13. L.O.V.E. (acoustic) *14. Radio Disney (acoustic) *15. There She Goes (acoustic) *16. MMMBop (acoustic) *17. All Or Nothing (acoustic) (OTown Cover) Christmas Album *1. We Wish You A Merry Christmas *2. Jingle Bells *3. Silent Night *4. (Oh) Christmas Tree *5. The Muffin Man *7. (Take Me Home) Country Roads Note: This was a two disc set. The first disc was just the Christmas tracks, but the second disc was a "fly-on-the-wall" disc was various outtakes from the recording of it. =Other songs= *Under The Bridge (Red Hot Chili Peppers Cover) *All or Nothing *L.O.V.E. *Chicken *Spanish Alphabet Song 2003 *(Lord, It's Hard to be Happy When You're Not Using) The Metric System (Atom and his Package cover) =Unreleased Material= The Sutton Dewey Experience has an extensive history and equally extensive catolouge. Apparantly a third album exists somewhere. It's not certain whether the album is a full third LP or a bootleg collection of recordings, but it does exist. There are also rumours that an early collection exists as well, but there is no public information on these as of yet. Sutton Dewey claims that there is a third album, but this has been proved to be a bootleg entitled "Poem". Note: The third LP does not exist. It was to be entitled "The Pig Man", based on the mythical man/pig hybrid. The title track was to be recorded, but a bizarre accident involving a broken guitar string embedding itself in Doug Linse's finger prevented it. A recording may exist somewhere. Outtakes in our Possession A list of songs that we have heard/currently have: *Patriot *Come Clean *So Yesterday (Duet with Hilary Duff) *Invisible *Hakuna Matata =Live DVD= The band is also featured on the concert DVD of the first ever 'Nuff Said concert at the American Legion. The DVD, which includes a full 'Nuff Said set and "Regarding Gibbs" from the Jedi Giraffe? set, has the full length performance featuring special collaborations, such as Matt Whalen and Mike H. =Music Videos= Many music videos were created for Sutton's songs. Most of them were just from random footage of Sutton, but some were actually filmed for the song. Perhaps the best of these was the "How I Beat Shaq" music video, which featured Sutton playing Pete Day in a game of basketball, with a twist ending. After this, an "Open the Door" video was filmed, which consisted mostly of Sutton opening a door and singing the short song. One of the most known is the video for La Bamba, which features Pete and Sutton running around with baseball bats, Pete in a Bill Clinton mask. This spawned the idea for the Bill skit. An incomplete video for "Boy Next Door" was made as well. =The End= Sadly, The Sutton Dewey Experience no longer exists, as the Doug Linse and Sutton Dewey have become more involved with 'Nuff Said. No reunion of sorts has been planned. Hopefully all of the unreleased recordings will be available someday in the future. UPDATE: A new Sutton Dewey Experience recording actually exists, an acoustic EP recorded in the summer of 2007. It features acoustic re-recordings of some classic Dewey songs, plus some reworkings of 'Nuff Said songs. When this will see the light of day is yet to be seen. =Internal Links= *Sutton Dewey Experience Setlists